Romanogers Wedding
by crazyaboutto
Summary: Happy Reverse Big Bang Week! Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers want to get married but there are somethings they didn't consider before deciding on getting married. Who would have thought that marriage prepration is hard even for Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Happy Romanogers Big Bang Week! This one-shot is inspired by sleepygrimm's photo set and Saraoh's graphics. I hope you will like it and feel free to check out my other Romanogers fic.**

 **I don't own Marvel characters. If I did, I would pull a Stan Lee thing and appear every single movie and TV show and boy, would you notice me.**

 **The date is after Ant-Man and before Avengers Infinity War. That means Natasha is still red-head and Steve has no beard. Also Natasha's hair color is like the one in The Avengers and hair style is the one in CACW (at least in my imagination)**

 **Even though I loved CACW, just ignore it and accept that Bucky is at home and everything is good.**

 **English is not my native language so there could be mistakes.**

 **Natasha might be seen OOC sometimes but there is a reason for it. You'll see in the final part.**

 **Please don't get offend if the wedding ceremony isn't the way its supposed to be. I'm not Christian and I wrote that part from my movie and TV knowledge and internet. But as you know you can't always trust internet.**

 **Locations and dates**

 _thoughts and emphasis_

 _ **emphasis in thoughts**_

 _This is it. The day finally has come. I'm getting married in a few hours and I'm doing this for myself without anyone forcing me._ __Natasha was getting her hair down while her nails were being manicured. She was relaxed expect for one thing. _What's this foul smell?_ She managed to ignore the it and continued to relaxing. She didn't know how she agreed to this. If it was up to her, she would wear casual clothes, wouldn't go to hairdresser or wear make up and would go to Vegas and just say 'I do'. She was never one for the show, always preferred simplicity; her life was complicated enough. Everyone knew this so that's why they've sent their secret weapon. The weapon she could not fight back. Her favorite niece. Her _only_ niece. Lila Barton. Natasha was pretty sure that was Clint and Laura's idea.

 **2 months ago**

 **Barton Farm**

"Just like I've told you a thousand times. _I. DON'T. WANT_. _A. BIG. WEDDING._ It's my and Steve's wedding, why do you insist on this so much? We could just go to Vegas and get married in 5 minutes." Natasha sat down and started to rub her temples. Saying Natasha was frustrated would be an understatement. Ever since she and her husband-to-be announced that they were getting married, everyone made a fuss about it. Especially Tony Stark, who apparently appointed himself their wedding planner, Sam Wilson, whom Steve and Natasha later found out that he won a bet about their dating life thus resulting Sam doing 20 laps around Avengers facility every morning for a week (if it weren't for Steve, Sam would run 30 laps. Thankfully for Sam, Steve convinced Natasha to reduce it to 20 laps.) and, of course, The Barton Family.

Tony sat down next to Natasha and fling his left arm around her side of the couch while drinking his bourbon. "Oh common Natty…" Natasha glared at him. "It should be- pardon me- will be the wedding of the century." He sipped his drink. "Of course, until Pepper and I get married, that's going to be the wedding of the millennium."

 _Don't kill him, don't shoot him or stab him or push him from balcony…._ Natasha turned to Tony and forced a smile on her face while repeating the same thing over and over again. If she were paying any attention, she would notice the look Laura and Clint gave to each other before Laura went out of the room. Seconds later, high-pitched screaming of Lila Barton could be heard. "AUMTIE NAT, AUNTIE NATTTTT!" Natasha jumped out of couch and took fighting position. _Who is stupid enough to attack when half of the Avengers is in the building?_ Natasha thought herself. Lila Barton emerged out of the door and run toward Natasha whom received a bone crushing hug. Natasha subconsciously wrapped her arms around Lila. Before she could ask what's wrong, Lila started to talk really fast and loud. "IS IT TRUE? I WILL PLAN YOUR WEDDING? I WILL BE THE FLOWER GIRL? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO ASK! I ALREADY PLANNED IT!" Lila pulled a painting she's done from God knows where and showed it to Natasha. "SEE THIS IS YOU AND THIS IS UNCLE STEVE! DO YOU LIKE THE DESIGN OF WEDDING DRESS?! I THINK YOU WILL LOOK AMAZING IN IT! LIKE IT, LIKE IT, LIKE IT?!" Lila was bouncing up and down.

 _Another person who is more excited about the wedding than me. The list will be very long._ Natasha thought while glancing around the room just to spot Laura leaning against door frame with a smirk placed on her face. _Traitor spotted._ Natasha narrowed her eyes while looking at her before putting her hand on Lila's shoulder to calm her down. "You are more enthusiastic about my wedding than me, hon."

Lila scoffed and folded her arms in front of her, holding her nose high. "Whaaaaattttt?! I am not enthaziaztitistic about it. I'm just a planner. I don't even know the meaning of it." Natasha smiled at her pronunciation of the word _enthusiastic._ "Uncle Tony even promised me to be my finance." Natasha's head snapped to Tony and she glared at him.

 _If looks can kill…_ Tony thought before finishing his drink. "I will be your financial supporter and also your partner in planning, Lila." He turned to look at Natasha. "How could I refuse such a beautiful girl with bright ideas." He was trying so hard not to laugh Natasha's expression. "But, for some of your ideas, Lila, we need to ask Red and Spangles. Pinky promise?" He extended his hand and Lila took it.

"Oookie doookie." Tony and Lila made pinky promise. She sat between Tony and Natasha. "I was thinking a fairy tale wedding. Auntie, you come with white horses and there will be a dozen- no wait two dozens trumpet players. Your wedding dress will have a long tail at least 20 feet long and we need white pigeons for your coming to uhmmm…. Wedding place…. Church?" Lila turned to Tony. "Uncle Tony, can you make pigeons sing and can her dress have angel wings?"

Tony was about to say _yes_ but fortunately, Natasha spotted Steve. "Steve there you are…" She sighed. _Thank God Steve will help me._ "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear Lila's ideas." He answered, coming closer to where Tony, Lila and Natasha were sitting.

"And what do you think of them?" Natasha signaled Steve to say no.

Steve perfectly understood what Natasha meant but ignored her. "I think her ideas are awesome and I'm leaving it for you to decide." He answered innocently.

 _Oh no you just didn't, mister!_ "But it's our wedding and we are supposed to decide together, deary." Someone who doesn't know the real Natasha would think this sentence as a normal one but Steve knew the underlying meaning. _Help me or face the consequences._

Steve gulped then cleared his throat. "I meant I am okay with anything you want if I can add or change some parts." Natasha flashed a smirk at him, meaning he gave the right answer.

Tony got up for Steve to sit down next to Lila and Natasha. "Let's leave the lovebirds and WP to decide." With that Clint, Laura and Tony left the room.

Lila began to tell her other ideas while both Steve and Natasha had a single thought in their mind. _Fighting aliens is a lot easier._

 **Present**

 **Bride's Room**

In precisely 1 hour 47 minutes and 36 seconds later, everything was done. The only thing left was putting on the wedding dress. The dress was laying down on the armchair. She would need help getting into that. She was about to ask for help but she smelled the same foul scent in hairdresser. _Am I the one that stinks?_ She barely managed to not to puke. The dress wasn't going to wear itself. She opened the door to call for Laura or Pepper, anyone that's near, when her nephew and niece, Cooper and Lila, barged into the room.

"AUNTIE NATTT!" They both screamed at the same time. "I want 5." That was Lila. "5 is too much. I want 3." And this was Cooper.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natasha didn't understand what's going on and that wouldn't happen frequently.

Lila answered first. "Mom once said that after getting married husbands and wives have a special hug which would make a baby. I want 5 cousins. All girls."

Before Natasha could answer, Cooper acted faster. "Babies are made from special hugs, you dummy." He turned to look at Natasha. "Girls suck except you, Lila and mom. I want 3 boy cousins."

Natasha for the first time of her life didn't know what to say. She was frozen in her place, didn't even notice Laura coming in and dragging kids away. "Sorry, I couldn't hold them. Looks like they took that from their father." Natasha just waved her hand dismissingly. Laura closed the door after her. Natasha stood for a minute before going toward the door then she heard the voices thanks to super spy serum in her veins. She opened the door silently and walked toward the source of the voices. "Cooper, Lila do you remember what I told you?" Natasha hid behind a column where she could see them but they couldn't see her. The kids nodded. "Look kids, I know you want cousins to play with but you can't just demand 10 cousins."

Cooper and Lila mumbled at the same time "3-5"

Laura lowered herself down to their level. She said sweetly. "The number doesn't matter. What matters is that you put pressure on them and you shouldn't do this." The Barton kids looked at their feet. "Have you two ever thought what they want? Maybe they don't want any children."

Cooper interrupted his mother. "But a family isn't a family unless there is a child. Everyone knows that" This hurt Natasha in a way she never imagined it was possible. She knew Cooper wouldn't say that if he knew the truth.

Laura sighed and shook her head. "Family is what you choose to be. Sometimes the couples don't have kids. Sometimes the reason is they don't want childe not they can't have child for some reasons. But that doesn't make them any less family. Your aunt and uncle love each other deeply and this is enough for them to be a family. Maybe they won't have time to have a child or want a child. But will this make them love each other less, prevent them from being happy together? No."

Lila whispered, playing with the carpet with her foot. "But then why are they getting married if they won't have special hugs?"

Laura sighed. "You know how much they love each other and how much they make each other happy." Cooper and Lila nodded. "I think if you ask Natasha or Steve you would get better answer. These are only two basic reasons but there are a lot more. Everything okay?"

"Yes, mom." They both answered at the same time.

"Alright then, I need to check Nathaniel Pietro before helping Natasha with her dress. She can't get in it alone." Laura kissed both her children's forehead before going to Nathaniel Pietro.

Natasha was going back to The Bride's Room but she heard her niece and nephew talk. "Why wouldn't they want to have kids? They love us and we love them. And Auntie Nat looked like a real angel in her dress. Doesn't she want more angels like her?"

"Of course she does, Lila. Mom only said that so we won't bother Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve on their wedding day. Come now, let's find dad and mess with him." Cooper answered before both Lila and Cooper going to the church to find their dad.

Natasha stood there for a minute until deciding what to do. She knew what she would do and it wasn't going to have good consequences in short term but in long term, it was for the better. She returned to her room and locked the door. She and Steve discussed these matters before but hearing them now… She wanted to cry but why? She didn't know the answer. Lately she didn't have much control over her emotions. That rarely happened and this time she didn't even know the answer. In a second she felt the rush of different emotions. She felt hatred for what Red Room had done to her, for taking her ability to have children, for making her half woman. _No! I'm not a half woman. I am a woman whether I can have children or not. Fertility doesn't define me. I only define myself. What I do, how I stand defines me. Only half-witted monsters call sterile woman half-woman. And boy, if anyone says that to me or if I hear someone call a woman a half-woman, they will see Hell on Earth._ She felt angry at herself. _Why did I even think about it? I am so weak._ She wanted to cry but she stopped herself. _What is this? First calling myself half-woman then weak and wanting to cry. What's wrong with me? I've never been this emotional since the day I had a mental breakdown during the time I've changed sides._ She sat down and rubbed her temples. A sudden headache hit her. _Ughh I'm thinking too much._ She thought of Steve. A smile crept upon her face then it turned to a frown. _I love him but I can't give him a child. We already discussed this but what if he changes his mind? What if he suddenly wants his own biological child and I won't be able give him that? What if he stops seeing me as his wife and sees someone who can't carry a life inside my body? What am I talking about? This is Steve I'm talking about not some sexist guy from the street. He said he loves me more than I can count and I love him but does this give me any right to keep him from having an actual family with kids. I am not even an angel like Lila described me. I am a monster. I've killed so many people that I've lost the count at some point. No! Steve deserves someone better than me._ Natasha stood up, her mind was set but she must have stood up very quickly because she suddenly felt dizzy. She held onto chair until the dizziness went off. _Wedding stress must have affected me more than I guessed. Did I skip some meal or forgot to take enough calories for a day or forgot to drink water? Never mind all that, I must act quickly before Laura comes here._ Natasha took her jacket from where she hung in wardrobe and walked toward the window. _Goodbye Steve._ She opened the window and took a deep breath. _Someone should take care of this foul smell._ Natasha looked back at her wedding dress one last time before jumping out of the window. She couldn't stop herself from remembering the best moments she had with Steve.

 **Steve and Natasha's Home in Brooklyn**

Natasha and Steve were watching Die Hard with a Vengeance, cuddling on the couch. Nat paused the movie. "Do they resemble of someone?"

"You mean Sam and Bucky?" Steve answered.

"Which reminds me, what's up with them?" Natasha turned to Steve to look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Steve got up and walked to kitchen to take beers from the fridge. "There is nothing wrong with them?" He didn't see the point of this question.

Natasha saw that and continued playfully. "Are you sure Sam and Bucky don't have hots for each other?" She smiled slyly.

Steve leaned against the fridge. "Yeah babe, I'm sure." Natasha quirked her eyebrow at him. Seeing this, Steve cleared his throat, standing strait. "I- I mean I am pretty sure they don't like each other that way. I don't think they even like each other at all." He took the beers and went to couch.

Natasha couldn't contain her laughter. "Are you kiddin' me? They've become best friends but don't want you to be jealous so they aren't showing it."

Steve snorted. "Why would I-"

Natasha rolled her eyes, ignoring his answer. "Those two should make a buddy cop movie. It would be hilarious. Y'know like Rush Hour."

Steve seemed confused. "Buddy cop? Rush hour? Is it about traffic officers in rush hour traffic? Why would anyone watch it?"

Natasha gave a _'Are you serious?'_ look before answering. "No no no God no. It's about two cops taking down secret-"

Before she could finish, Steve burst into laughing. "Just kidding. I've watched it. All of it."

"Did you just…?" she didn't finish her sentence and took a deep breath. "You're picking up my worst habits."

Steve smiled at her before leaning to kiss her. "I wouldn't call them worse or habits. Good skills are more accurate. And I'm learning from the best."

 **15 Minutes Before The Wedding**

"How are you feeling?"

Steve turned to the owner of the voice. "I'm marrying the most gorgeous woman in 15 minutes. How do you think I feel, Sam?"

" Scared? Excited? Happy? Sad? I don't know." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Have you two decided on honeymoon destination?"

 _New Jersey._ That was the first thing that came to Steve's mind. They were 9on the from SHIELD or in that case HYDRA. He remembered how Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and told that Apple employee that they were getting married. He never imagined that lie would become the reality.

Sam cleared his throat to get Steve's attention. "Earth to Steve, Earth to Steve, do you copy?" Steve shook his head and looked at Sam. "What? Your plan is to infiltrate HYDRA or just teach them a lesson or just regular bad guys?"

"Ha ha very funny" Steve replied. "We already made a plan and we won't tell you."

"Not even to your best friend?" Sam asked.

"Yeah not even to me?" Bucky came out of nowhere. "I understand not telling Sam but me?" Sam scoffed after hearing his comment.

"No" Steve said firmly and asked the question he had asked 5 times. "Do you have the rings?"

"For the 100th time yes, Steve we have the rings and they are in good shape." Both Sam and Bucky showed the ring they are holding. Bucky holding Steve's and Sam holding Natasha's. Steve was glad that Natasha helped him find a middle way.

Bucky put his hand on Steve shoulder. "Common buddy it's time" Steve took a deep breath and released it. His heart was beating so fast that he, for a second, thought it's going to rip though his chest. Steve was pretty sure that Bucky could hear his heart beat after seeing his smirk.

 **Then**

Natasha was looking determined. "I want Clint to be my best man." Clint means family to her, a brother, a cousin, sometimes even a father or uncle; nevertheless, she wanted Clint to be big part of her wedding. _Maybe Clint should walk me down the aisle not Fury. After all, Clint never faked his death without my knowledge nor he lied to me ever._

Steve groaned. He knew what exactly Nat's intension was and that she just said it to discuss the topic, which was bothering him, who would be his best man. Sometimes he hated her spy ways. _Why can't she be direct time to time?_ "Nat, you are the bride. You have bridesmaids. Plus, Laura is the Maid of Honor. Now, please help me choose between Sam and Bucky like you wanted in the first place. I've always imagined Bucky being my best man if I ever got to marry. But now Sam's been… how to say… very good friend. I would feel like betraying one if I choose the other." He sighed. "What should I do, oh great one?"

Natasha seemed to think but already knew the answer. "Then don't." Steve didn't understand what she meant, was going to ask about it but Natasha started explaining, looking smugly. "Both can be best man – in this case- best men. Sam can carry one ring while Bucky the other.

Steve was more confused than before. "I don't think it's possible, Natasha. I've nev-"

Natasha interrupted him by pressing her index finger to his lips. "Sssshhhh" she hushed him, looking straight into his mesmerizing blue eyes. She didn't pull her finger until Steve took her finger inside his mouth and sucked it. Natasha was shocked the way he reacted. She only recovered after seeing Steve smirk. She took a deep breath and continued as if nothing happened. " _You_ spent nearly 70 years frozen. You, Barnes and I are super soldiers/spies. We are friends with a demi-God, someone who has unimaginable anger issues and walked away from excessive Gamma radiation, a girl who can control and manipulate people and objects with her mind, an android with human emotions, blind ninja, guy with glowing fist, the one with unbreakable skin, the hacker who quakes, the rider with burning skull, the flying woman spent almost 30 years in a black hole*….. shall I continue? We fought aliens, terminators & Skytron *****. We've been on a flying city. There is no such thing impossible for us."

Steve couldn't contain his laughter any more. "You got me at super soldier."

Natasha was very annoyed and tried to calm herself. "Then why did you let me continue?"

Steve hit her nose lightly with his finger. "Because… you spoke passionately and you are so cute when you speak."

Natasha waited for him to finish his talking but he didn't. "You forgot to say _passionately._ "

Steve smiled at her and said "No I didn't." then smirked. "Now that's settled that both will be my best men, can we continue where we left off?"

Natasha smiled seductively and whispered, leaning against him. "Annndddd where would that be?"

"Well I did this…" He took her finger, the one he sucked before and did the same thing but this time it was he who took it out. "And I was about to -"

Natasha took the charge and pulled him closer by his collar to kiss him and boy, did she kiss him. "You need to stop picking up my bad habits." She said between kisses.

Steve ignored her comment and picked her up by her waist, at the same time Natasha wrapped her legs around Steve's waist without stopping the kisses. "To the bed?" He managed to ask while they stopped to breath.

"Can't. You broke it two days ago." She looked into his eyes. _They must be magical for me to get lost in them._

Steve grunted. " _We_ broke it. _You_ were there too."

"Was I?" She put her finger on her chin, seemed to think. "Perhaps you should make me remember because I don't have any slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Perhaps I should." Steve said before resuming what they started.

 **The Church**

Steve was standing at the alter. Natasha was 5 minutes late. The guests were murmuring between themselves. Steve checked his watch for the 10th time in the last 3 minutes. He was worried that something happened. He knows that she can take care of herself but that doesn't stop him from worrying. _Is it HYDRA or Red Room? I swear if they touch even a single hair of Natasha… No no no, she can handle physical threats but what if there was a fire or float or earthquake? Don't be silly Rogers, you would have heard it if that were the case._

Clint opened the doors of the church and walked fast, nearly jogged, toward the alter without someone attached to his arm. Everyone, especially Steve, was wondering the same thing. _Where is Natasha?_ Clint was supposed to walk her down the aisle. Clint reached his destination and cleared his throat to gather the attention. "Hi there!" he waved his hand. "I know you came here for the marriage of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff but an emergency has risen and we need to postpone the wedding. Thank you for coming, the door is that way and we will notify you the new date." He hit his thighs with his hands and bowing, he turned to Steve and mouthed. _I will explain._

Soon, the church was empty except for the Avengers and their respective partners. "What is going on, friend Clint?" asked Thor.

Clint was once more glad that he used to be a spy. "like I said an emergency came up but nothing world threatening. It's a family issue."

"I thought we were her only family, daddy." Cooper said with concern in his voice, his concern for his aunt.

 _I'm sorry Natasha._ Clint thought before answering his son. "You know every family has a black sheep. Natasha and her adoptive father don't meet eye to eye. He is an extremist. Doesn't like non-Russians especially Americans. He must have heard about her marrying Captain America and saw it as a traitorous act. It's nothing she can't handle but we will need to postpone the wedding." Clint finished with a sigh but didn't notice Bucky flinching after hearing Natasha's father. It wasn't completely lie. After all, best lies are the closest to truth and a handful of people know the truth. He just didn't say he put an arrow into Ivan's skull nearly 10 years ago after learning everything he had done to Natasha.

"Are you sure she doesn't require any assistance?" Tony asked. He sounded concerned then of course, he had experience psychotic father figures, Obadiah Stane.

"Don't worry if things go south, Cap and I will aid her. Knowing her, she is all good." Clint reassured them. "Tony, surely you can rearrange this organization." Tony nodded. Avengers except Clint and Steve started to leave. Clint turned to his wife. "Can you take the kids to the car? I'll be there in a minute." Laura nodded and The Barton family minus Clint went outside.

When they were alone, Steve asked the million-dollar question. "I know about Ivan. Natasha told me so what's really going on?"

Clint took a deep breath and told the real reason the wedding got canceled today. "Natasha wasn't in her room. I've called her several times but no answer. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think she panicked."

Steve crunched his nose, closing his eyes and rubbed his nose. "That doesn't sound like her at all." Clint nodded.

"We both know she'll come. It's better if you two talk alone." With that, Clint patted Steve on the shoulder before leaving.

Steve sat down on a pew. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to say something?" Natasha came out of where she was hiding. Steve heard her footsteps and got up to face her. He didn't expect this Natasha. He expected her to be in perfect shape but this one seemed so out of control. _Maybe what Clint said was true. She panicked but why?_

"I came here to say goodbye." Natasha wanted to sound tough but she sounded like she just cried. _Okay Natasha you need to take control of your emotions. Stop this nonsense now!_

"Just goodbye?" Steve asked, disappointed. Seeing Natasha nodding, Steve got angry but kept his temper in check. "Why?" He chuckled unintentionally. "Why come here? To say goodbye? No, that's not how you operate. To say you never loved me and this whole thing was a mistake? Which one is it, huh?"

Natasha shifted uncomfortably. "This was a mistake." Steve was about to make a comment but Natasha stopped him. "I love you. I never loved someone, in romantic sense, as much as you. And this is why I must do this. I can't let you spend rest of your life with someone like me. You dese-"

"You mean someone like so intelligent, funny, talented, beautiful, good-hearted, amazing person." Steve just said the first words that came to his mind.

Natasha snorted. "Good-hearted? Amazing? Beautiful? I may be a beauty but I'm a beast inside. Do you know my kill count? It's in 4 digits for God's sake! I stopped counting after hospital fire." She took a deep breath and chuckled, tears gathering in her eyes. _God, what's wrong with me today?_ "Talented? I can't carry a _life_ inside me, Steve! What kind of person I am to not being able to do something so primal?" She was on the verge of crying. She spotted herself by biting inside her mouth.

"Nat, we've talked about this. None of this is your fault." He put his hands on Natasha's forearms. He leaned his head down to Natasha's level. She looked at him and stared straight into his eyes. _He is so cute but I wanna punch him for being this sweet. Why can't he see me as what I am?_ "What you did during Red Room, you had no control over it. You know it, I know it." He spoke sweetly. "Anyone sees you as a beast –monster- can go to hell. They wouldn't know you and You never cared how other people sees you. Why start now?" Steve asked. He really wanted to know the answer because this act of hers was out of character.

Natasha pushed his hands from her swiftly. "You know what, _baby…_ " She turned her back on him. "I wasn't always out of control." Her tone dropped to dangerous one.

"What?"

"I KILLED PEOPLE AND I LOVED IT! I DID TORTURED PEOPLE! And I loved every second of it." Her shouting ended with her sitting on the floor, leaning against the pew. Her voice broke down on the last part and tears fell down on her cheeks. "Sometimes…" She whispered. "Sometimes I wouldn't have to go all the way but I did anyways." She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Steve sat down next to her. "You did what you thought was right. You couldn't do anything to your upbringing. If I was raised the way you did, I don't think I would find the right way." He held her hand and he turned Natasha's head with his other hand. "And we've talked about the baby stuff. I love you for you not because of your womb. There are plenty of couples who can't have a child. We can adopt a child if we want one." He side-hugged her. "Besides where are these coming from? We've talked this before."

Natasha stood up then Steve followed her. "I heard Cooper and Lila talk. They want us to have 3 or 5 children. They don't think a family is a family unless there is a child involved. And Lila sees me as an angel. But I'm not. I don't even deserve happiness you bring me."

Steve chuckled. "Natasha they are just kids and you are their hero after Clint. They see you good, pure, kind, funny Auntie. Of course, you are an angel to them."

Steve patted on her back. "And what do you see me as, Rogers?" Natasha asked playfully but wanted a real answer not a joke.

Steve seemed to think. "You are my Russian Goddess."

Natasha hit his arm lightly. "Don't lie to me!"

"You know that I'm a terrible liar. And it's the truth!" Steve waited a few seconds before continuing. "What I don't understand is that why did you get affected by their comments?"

Truth to be told Natasha didn't know the answer. "I don't seem to have a control over myself. I don't know why. I guess I didn't sleep enough or eat enough nutrition."

Natasha didn't want to talk about the topic anymore and Steve, knowing this, changed the subject. "So what do we do now? Clint came up with an excuse about Ivan and made Tony reschedule the wedding next week. I still want to marry you and spend rest of my life with you…Do you?"

"Who would be stupid enough to say _no_ to you. Sometimes I don't think you are a real person. You are…. _you._ Someone who isn't afraid to tell the truth, accepts me as who I am. Someone who is forgiving, smart, funny, brave and can beat me at chess. Not many people can beat me at chess mind you…What did I do to meet you?"

"Well first you were born. But I guess it wasn't something you did, your parents did everything after all-" Natasha would be shocked if she didn't get used to him picking up her habits.

"I didn't need to hear that." She said firmly then continued. "I'm sorry that I've ruined our big day. Next week is okay. I'll change plane tickets." She turned to him and they both acted like nothing bad happened. "Now is there any way that I can sorry properly?"

"Natasha! We are in a _church._ " Steve scolded Natasha.

"I meant doing dishes or laundry or cooking. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing" Steve blushed then held out his hand. "Shall we go and _deal with Ivan?_ "

"Hey, don't make fun of Clint's lie. You can't come up with a good one."

"Thank God, you are old self. For a second, I thought you were a shape shifting alien.*"

 **The Wedding**

"Everything is set and ready to go." Tony told everyone from the commlinks he forced on the others. "Steve it's your turn."

"I think I'm capable of knowing the time." Steve answered while fixing his bow tie. Nevertheless, Steve and the Minister entered and went to the altar. Soon after, Natasha's Bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle. First one was Tony and Pepper followed by respectively Bruce and Betty, Thor and Jane, Vision and Wanda and finally Maria Hill and Rhodey.

After everyone took their position Laura, escorted by Cooper, entered followed by Sam and Bucky. She was thankful for Nick Fury taking care of Nathaniel Pietro. Her baby son was more than happy when he heard he would be with Fury the Pirate.

Lila was so excited that the wedding was finally happening although there were no horses or angel wings. She walked down the aisle while spreading flowers everywhere. After she took her place near her mother, the Minister announced "All rise for the Bride."

Wedding march was a mixture between traditional march and, as Tony loved to call it, Avengers theme which he hired someone called Alan Silvestri to compose. Natasha, accompanied by Clint, stood at the entrance then started to walk down the aisle together. When they reached their destination, the guests sat down. While Natasha was taking her place besides Steve, Clint whispered. "Hurt her and you'll find an arrow inbetween your eyes." Natasha smirked as Steve gulped. Bucky and Thor who heard the exchange for obvious reasons suppressed their laughter with a cough. The Minister continued the wedding ceremony and reminded the couple their individual duties and roles in the marriage before their vows.

The Minister continued. "Natasha Romanoff, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Steve Rogers in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

"I do."

The Minister continued. "Steve Rogers, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Natasha Romanoff in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

"I do."

"Having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands." The Minister announced.

Steve and Natasha faced each other then they locked hands. Steve wished he saw Natasha in her wedding dress before today. He just hoped he won't forget his vow. Natasha made a sign which indicated Steve to start first.

"When I first met you, I was out of the ice for 2 weeks. You could say I started my new life with you. We met on hellicarrier on June 6, 2012 at 11:53 a.m." Natasha and Steve chuckled together. "You were worried about Clint so you weren't the most welcoming person at the time. You were the first person to not jumping on me asking my autograph or asking on a date. I turned to invisible me before taking the serum. I didn't see you fight then only saw some footage and heard rumors. When we were on the ground, fighting aliens, I saw how brave you are. when you asked for a boost, your place in my mind and heart grew. Then we were partners for 2 years. I got to know you, real you. I loved every second of your sass and quick-witted comments. I'd have asked you on a date if I could gather my courage. It was us against the world when we discovered HYDRA. That day I trusted you more than anyone. On Sokovia, you were ready to sacrifice yourself. My respect for you only grew. Everything we've done together only made me love you, respect you and appreciate you more. I promise to love you, protect you, be beside you and cherish you till the end of the line."

Natasha's eyes filled with tears but she quickly dismissed them. Then she started her own vow. "First of all it wasn't 11:53. It was 13:56. Your quinjet landed on 53." Everyone laughed but Steve didn't seem to convinced. He was pretty sure of the time. "When we first met, you were a fish out of water. Honestly that was cute, to some extend of course. You weren't what I expected. I don't even remember what I expected. Maybe I thought you would be uptight and a know-it-all in spandex suit. Thank God they weren't true! I don't generally like when someone else is commanding because last time Clint was in charge and Budapest happened." Clint coughed which caused Natasha to glare. "But you… You are a good leader. You smoothly take the role of team captain." Natasha smirked at her pun while Steve scoffed. "Not many people can earn my respect in a few hours but you did that moment. I need to confess I had a simple plan in my mind when I was your matchmaker. I would set you up so many failed dates that finally you would ask me as a joke and I would say yes then we would happily date but I didn't take into account that you don't understand woman." Steve was shocked and tried to hide it from Natasha but he amazingly failed. "When you said _you would trust me_ , I didn't know what to feel. Only a handful of people did manage that. I loved it when you fainted after I said I love you first. I thought I killed you, Rogers. Not cool, not cool at all. Never do that again. Do you know that a prediction of mine is true? You smell like freedom and I used to hear eagles on the background every time you get into a place. And you make me want to be a better person for you and for myself. I love you." Natasha never broke their eyes before switching the language to Russian. "I promise you as a former master assassin, world-class spy and Red Room sleeper agent, anyone wishes to harm you will be dealt immediately and will perish from the face of Earth." Steve mouthed _thank you_ while Clint and Thor laughed silently. _Damn you all-tongue_ thought Natasha before changing back into English. "I promise to love you, protect you, cherish you, always be your side and not letting anyone or anything come between us cause I'm with you till the end of the line."

After they finished their speech, they repeated after the Minister.

"I, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, take you, Steven Grant Rogers, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, to be my lawful wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"I ask best man to give bride's ring to groom." Bucky gave Steve Natasha's ring.

Steve said while putting ring on Natasha's finger. "I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever."

"Best man, now please give groom's ring to bride." Sam gave Natasha Steve's ring.

"With this ring, I marry you. Wear this ring forever as a sign of my love." Said Natasha.

"If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence inside the church until Clint broke it.

"Don't worry Mr. Minister, no one is stupid enough to interrupt Captain America and Black Widow's wedding." Steve and Natasha along with guests laughed.

The Minister mumbled something about not getting paid enough for this. "Then I declare you husband and wife." Steve and Natasha kissed while everyone else was applauding. "And you may kiss the bride." They stopped and looked into each other's eyes before they spoke in unison. "I love you"

"Hey Mrs. America, throw the bouquet and, you, Pepper catch it." Tony said but that didn't reach to Natasha and Steve's ears.

 **The Honeymoon**

"So this is our room…" Natasha waved her hand indicating their honeymoon suit.

"You don't like it?" Steve asked dropping his baggage to ground.

"Everything seems so expensive. We need to be careful while having sex unless Tony is paying." She walked to the bedroom. After opening the door, she saw the bed and jumped on it. "The bed seems so delicate. It would be a shame if hotel changes the bed every day." Steve walked to the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe.

Natasha stood up quickly to give him a kiss but lost her balance the second she did that. Steve ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Steve asked while checking her temperature.

Natasha pushed his hand. "I'm okay. This happened a few times before anyway." She tried to dismiss him but it was in vain.

"Oh no missy, we're going to a hospital to check you up." Natasha was going to protest but Steve pointed his finger to her as if she's 5 year-old kid. "No discussion."

"So Doctor Evans, what is wrong with my wife?" Steve asked while blushing a little because this was the first time he said _my wife_ after getting married.

Natasha couldn't help but smile after hearing him and seeing him blush. "I'm perfectly fine, Steve. But for you honey," Natasha turned to the doctor and asked in serious tone. "Doctor Evans can you tell us why this happened to me?"

"Test results will be here in a minute but I can say that you tired yourself too much. Someone in your condition shouldn't push herself too hard." Doctor Evans said after clearing his throat.

 _I'm a super spy, dummy. I know my limits._ She was about to retort but Steve beat her to punch. "What do you mean by her condition?" Steve was holding her hand. Natasha could sense how serious Steve was by how hard he was holding her hand at the moment.

There was a knock on the door. "Ahhh, Nurse Johansson, you came just in time." Doctor Evans sounded grim. Steve and Natasha looked at the nurse. She was holding two files. She came next Steve and Natasha and handed them folders, each having one. Nurse Johansson stood next to the doctor. Normally they would notice Nurse Johansson taking out her phone to record them but now, Steve was too concerned about what's in the folder and a sudden nausea hit Natasha.

Steve and Natasha glanced each other before opening the folders. There was a card in each folder. They took them out and after looking each other one last time, Steve and Natasha opened the card. After opening the card, a few things came out of the card. There were flower and heart shaped cartons and there was a writing on it. It said, respectively, _CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE JUST BECOME A FATHER!/ CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE JUST BECOME A MOTHER!_

Both Steve and Natasha was shocked. Natasha stared at the card and reading the card over and over again and Steve's mouth was open. Doctor Evans clapped his hands and Steve and Natasha looked at him. "Congratulations! You're 4 weeks pregnant!"

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

 **THE END**

 ***Skynet & Ultron, just for reference not an actual thing**

 ***I meant Captain Marvel. I think we will see her in post credits scene of Avengers Infinity War. That's my theory: she was sucked into a black hole by Skrulls and it will be reopen thanks to energy wave caused by Infinity Gauntlet by Thanos**

 ***Reference to Skrulls**


	2. Note: Looking for smut writer for 1 part

Thank you for following, favoriting and kudosing (is this a real word?). I was going to say this after the story ends but I forgot. Well it was 2 a.m. And I already missed the deadline and I don't like leaving a job half done

Anyways, I didn't write a smut because I can't. I like reading it but when it comes to writing I'm hopeless. If there is anyone who wants to write a smut for the following part, pm me

Steve ignored her comment and picked her up by her waist, at the same time Natasha wrapped her legs around Steve's waist without stopping the kisses. "To the bed?" He managed to ask while they stopped to breath.

"Can't. You broke it two days ago." She looked into his eyes. _They must be magical for me to get lost in them._

Steve grunted. " _We_ broke it. _You_ were there too."

"Was I?" She put her finger on her chin, seemed to think. "Perhaps you should make me remember because I don't have any slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Perhaps I should." Steve said before resuming what they started.

But I must read it first ;) kisses ~ crazyaboutto


	3. Rest In Peace Stan Lee

Not an update

I just wanted to say RIP Stan Lee

I've been in love with Marvel as long as I can remember. Spiderman (1994 animation) is one of the first cartoons I've ever watched. In 2002, I've watched Spiderman movie and I loved that. Then X-men too and later Fantastic Four. I was around 8-9 when I watched FF. While I was watching it, I've noticed a man who was also in Spiderman and X-men. I'm not from US not my siblings are comic-book fan. I didn't know that man was Stan Lee, the creator of those characters. Years later, MCU began. I thought he would have a steady role rather than cameos but he didn't. Honestly finding his cameos are awesome in movies. I will get emotional when I see his last cameos in Captain Marvel, Avengers 4, Spiderman, Dark Phoenix and New Mutants. I'm not sure about the last two though but I hope he has cameo in it. But I'm sure that I will cry when I see "In the memory of Stan Lee"

I remember reading an interview of his saying that he wants to see all marvel characters in same company, in same home, like Spiderman since 2016. I'm sad that he didn't get to see that day.

I can't thank him enough for creating my favorite characters, for bringing me joy since I was a toddler, for expanding my imagination and giving me a Marvel obsession. Rest In Peace Stan "The Man" Lee

He may have passed away physically but as long as there are Marvel movies, cartoons, games, comics; as long as his creations, Marvel, will exist, he will exist in our hearts.

My only consolation is that knowing he is with his wife right now

Rest In Peace Stan Lee. May your memories never fade away

Excelsior!


End file.
